Ryan Burnett
Ryan Burnett was the Chief of Staff for Senator Blaine Mayer, and was instrumental in disbanding the Counter Terrorist Unit before Day 7. He was also secretly working for the genocidal Sangalan General Benjamin Juma, and plotted to betray Iké Dubaku to tie up a loose end. Burnett also doubled as a mercenary who was part of the conspiracy. He was interrogated by Jack Bauer at the White House for information on Juma's next attack, but was shortly afterwards killed by John Quinn. Before Day 7 Ryan Burnett did much of the heavy lifting in crafting the case against Jack Bauer for Senator Mayer. In addition, he had been personally in league with Benjamin Juma from "the beginning". Day 7 After the CIP device was destroyed and Henry Taylor was recovered, Iké Dubaku called Burnett to arrange his escape from the country. When Dubaku met with Burnett, Dubaku told him that he knew Burnett had people waiting to kill him and that if he died, a data file containing the names and bank transactions of everyone involved in the conspiracy would be sent to the Department of Justice. Burnett gave in to Dubaku's demands for safe passage for him and his girlfriend Marika Donoso. Burnett provided Dubaku a driver to pick up Marika from her house. Later, he received a call from Sean Hillinger, the mole in the FBI, to tell him that Jack Bauer and Renee Walker had been stopped and arrested by the police while following Marika. Sean asked why Dubaku hadn't been taken care of and Burnett told him about Dubaku's insurance policy. Burnett then called Dubaku to inform him that his girlfriend had just been turned by the FBI, much to Dubaku's dismay. .]] Burnett later called Sean when Dubaku hadn't shown up at the airfield and wasn't answering his phone. Hillinger told him that Dubaku had been captured by the FBI after a car crash and that the FBI had found the data file. Hillinger told Burnett that he was in the process of deleting the information. Later, Burnett was called in by his boss, Senator Blaine Mayer, who told him he was going to the White House to speak with President Allison Taylor regarding Jack Bauer and asked Burnett to come with him. Burnett then received a text message from his co-conspirator updating him about the imminent attack. He was unsettled: this meant he was accompanying Mayer to the terrorists' target. Tony Almeida found out about the impending attack and Burnett's involvement in the second conspiracy from someone who had been in the crew of the late David Emerson. Tony informed Jack Bauer, and asked his help in bringing down Burnett. When Ryan and Senator Mayor arrived at the White House, he talked with Ryan before Taylor. When Mayer went to the President's room, Bauer charged in and tasered Ryan. He began to interrogating him about the attack using the device's electric shocks. When Bauer escalated the pain and threatened to taser his neck, threatening paralysis, Burnett gave in. Before Ryan could tell where the attack target was, however, a group of Marines blasted down the door and took Bauer away. 's nerve gas]] A few minutes later after letting Ryan cool down, President Taylor and Senator Mayer walked into the room. When Taylor questioned him, Ryan only asked for a lawyer, and even refused the President's offer of a presidential pardon. He was transferred to Kennedy Memorial, shortly before Juma initiated his raid on the White House. When Jonas Hodges was informed by Greg Seaton that Burnett was going to be interrogated again, he realized that he would be caught. Seaton took the initiative to send the professional hitman John Quinn to dispatch Burnett. As Jack Bauer prepared to interrogate him, Burnett was terrified but unaware that Jack was being closely monitored and was not permitted to actually touch him. Quinn accessed the room through the ceiling, gassing both with a paralyzing agent, then slashed Burnett's throat with a shard of broken glass, which had Jack's fingerprints on it; effectively framing him for the murder. Quinn slipped out and confirmed Ryan's murder to Seaton. Within several hours, however, Jack vindicated himself and the truth about Burnett's murder was revealed. Background information and notes *Whether or not Burnett was one of the Starkwood conspirators (akin to fellow Taylor administration conspiracy member Edward Vossler) is ambiguous; Burnett was assisting Mayer in the investigation of Starkwood, throwing doubt on the notion, though he was aware of how Starkwood was connected to Juma. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:U.S. government officials Category:Dubaku mole network Category:Moles Category:Deceased characters